Never Grow Up
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Dipper and Mabel get in a fight, but a certain song makes Dipper really think about his twin. The twins are around 16 in this fanfic. Songfic/oneshot!


**Hey guys! So before I get to writing the sequel to Alternate Universe for WillieBadger618, I thought I'd throw this out there because I couldn't help but write it and I wanted to share it with you guys!**

 **So the bold is the lyrics to the song and the italics are Dipper's memories. Also, Dipper and Mabel are around 16 in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift or Pringles.**

* * *

I flopped onto my bed and covered my face in frustration. I can't believe Mabel!

I had gotten grounded for using dad's tools in the garage without asking (I had to for a project!) and Mabel and I had made a pact that whenever one of us got grounded, the other would stay home with them for however long they were grounded for so they wouldn't be lonely. But of course, the night I was grounded was the night Mabel had planned to go to the movies with a friend.

"Come on Dipper! I've been looking forward to this all week! Eliza has been waiting for months for us to get together since she had no time since she joined swimming!" Mabel exclaimed. Elizabeth was her best friend and has been since 8th grade. Once we reached high school, she had joined swimming and Mabel had joined the cheerleaders, so they both had totally different schedules and had almost no time to hang out outside of school.

"But we made a pact Mabel! We swore to always stay home together when one of us got grounded!" I argued.

"Dipper, this friendship I have with her is starting to crumble! Just this once, can't you let me off the hook?" She asked.

"I let you off the hook last time! We're not 12 anymore Mabel! You can't just cross your fingers behind your back and break your promises! Grow up Mabel!" I yelled, finally letting all the rage loose. Mabel gasped and tears filled her eyes. After letting a few fall, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled before grabbing the car keys and storming out.

And that's how I found myself lying on my back in our shared bedroom, just barely holding back from breaking the pencil on my nightstand. Who am I kidding? We all know I wouldn't even be able to break that.

I just don't believe Mabel! First she broke our pact (again!) and then she just stomps out when I yelled at her! UGH!

I decide to get a snack downstairs to calm down. I walk down to the kitchen and reach into the cupboard and find half a can of Pringles. I get myself a drink and sit down at the bar in the kitchen. After a few minutes, I can't take the silence, so I get up and turn the radio on. As I sit down again, I try to loose myself in the music.

 **Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**

 **And it's so quiet in the world tonight**

 **Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**

 **So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**

Why does that bring a memory to me?

 _Mabel and I were seven and we had been spending the entire day playing nonstop and were both worn out. Mabel had already fallen asleep next to me in my bed in our bedroom. I smiled at her, deciding I could sleep in her bed tonight. I stood up and tucked her in and turned on our nightlight. I was about to go sleep in her bed when I felt her grab my hand and not let go. I smiled and crawled in next to her._

 **To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**

 **I'd give all I have, honey**

 **If you could stay like that**

Mabel did find humor in everything. Even during Weirdmageddon, she kept a smile on her face, and I remember totally appreciating that I had her to lighten the mood of such a tragic event. She didn't have a lot to regret either. In my opinion, she seemed to do everything right.

 **Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

 **Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

 **Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

 **Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

 **I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**

 **And no one will desert you**

 **Just try to never grow up, never grow up**

This is true as well. I'd never let anyone break her heart or hurt her. My own heart just wouldn't allow it.

 **You're in the car on the way to the movies**

 **And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**

 **At 14 there's just so much you can't do**

 **And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots**

 **But don't make her drop you off around the block**

 **Remember that she's getting older too**

 _We were 14 and it was our first time going to the movies by ourselves and we were so freaked out that our mom was taking us because we both knew that she was going to be all embarrassing by kissing us and listing off the things she wanted us to have and making sure we had it. And sure enough, it happened. And Mabel had told me when we were buying snacks that she couldn't wait to get a driver's license. And I couldn't agree more._

 **And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**

 _Just yesterday morning, I'd walked past the bathroom to go to our bedroom to get dressed (since I always got dressed first). I'd glanced in and saw Mabel dancing in front of the mirror and singing with the toothbrush in her mouth, making the lyrics muffled and occasionally she'd spit some toothpaste. I shook my head at her antics with a grin on my face. This wasn't the first time I'd caught her doing that._

 **Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

 **Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**

 **Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**

 **Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**

 **No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred**

 **And even though you want to, just try to never grow up**

 _Weirdmageddon had left scars on everybody, and even Mabel had times when she would just have to cry, but it took only a few days and people would think that Mabel had never even been a part of the whole apocalypse. It was amazing in my opinion that she could just let things slide like that._

 **Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**

 **Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home**

 **Remember the footsteps, remember the words said**

 **And all your little brother's favorite songs**

 _"Hey Dipper!" I heard my sister call, and I hadn't even walked in the room yet. My six year old self reached for the door knob and walked in. I saw Mabel sitting on her bed, looking around our room._

 _"How'd you know it was me? And what are you doing?" I asked in confusion._

 _"I know what your footsteps sound like bro bro. And I'm getting a mental image of our room so that way, I'll always remember what it was like to be six years old", She replied. At the time, it confused me, but I totally understand now. We then heard a car in the driveway._

 _"Dad's home! Let's go sing and do the Lamby Lamby dance!" She exclaimed as we ran downstairs. At the time, that had been my favorite song. As we reached the bottom of the stairs and hid behind the corner, waiting for dad to come in, I decide to make this moment a memorable one._

 _"Mabel? I love you", I said._

 _Mabel looked back at me and simply smiled, showing that she'd never forget that._

 **I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**

I don't even hear the next few lines as I thought over that last line. It's true. All this time, I've been trying so hard to grow up so I could get my life going. And I've been frustrated at Mabel for still being a child. Now I see why. Growing up means giving up everything I've always loved as a kid. Being free to do whatever, not having to start paying for my own stuff (good thing I have a job), and so much more.

 **Wish I'd never grown up**

 **I wish I'd never grown up**

I do wish I'd never grown up.

 **Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**

 **I could still be little**

 **Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**

 **It could still be simple**

Could I really be a child again? Would it really be okay?...yeah. It would be okay to do that.

I don't even let the song finish as I turn off the radio and run into the living room, a plan forming in my head.

* * *

Mabel's POV

I couldn't even focus on the movie with Eliza. My mind was fully focused on Dipper. I almost can't even focus on driving home since all I can think about how mad he is at me. I made 3 wrong turns trying to get home.

Once I finally pull into the driveway, I almost consider just sleeping in the car for the night. I really don't think Dipper wants to see me right now, but last time I slept in the car, mom and dad got mad at me. I guess I have to go inside and just sleep on the couch.

I unlock the door and let myself and nearly faint at the sight in front of me.

Dipper is sitting on the couch, surrounded by all the candies you could buy in a store, movies sprawled on the floor in front of him, and he's look right at me with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home", He says as he stands up. I'm still in a state of shock as he grabs my hands and leads me to the couch and sits me down.

"What is all this?" I finally ask. He just chuckles.

"I got to thinking while you were gone and I realized that maybe acting like a child for a little while longer wouldn't be so bad. So I went to the pharmacy and got all the candy I could afford and I dug around the basement and found all our favorite movies from when we were kids. So I want you to pick something out to watch and I'm going to go get some scissors to open this candy", He explained before standing up and going to the kitchen. I stare after him for a few seconds before I smile as big as I have all night. Dipper may be a total dork, but he's my dork. My brother. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Even if he couldn't open a pack of candy without scissors.

* * *

 **And that is that oneshot! I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading! I'll probably upload the first two chapters of the sequel in the next day or two. Until then, bye!**


End file.
